


So Excited

by Cirice



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crack, Fallout Kink Meme, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirice/pseuds/Cirice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Courier is enjoying the book Arcade lent him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Excited

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a misfire fill on the Fallout Kink Meme.

Shortly after they met, Arcade discovered that the Courier loved to read. 

They had been holed up in a shack far from Vegas one night. Arcade assumed the Courier would want to go to bed early so they could hit the road around dawn like usual. However, to Arcade's surprise, the Courier pulled a tattered book out of his pack and used his pipboy light to illuminate the pages. A few hours of nerding out later, they agreed to share any books they found in their travels with each other.

Which lead to this. 

Arcade had given the Courier a somewhat well preserved book he had recently finished. The Courier must have thought it was really good- it'd been almost 24 hours since Arcade had given him the book and he hadn't seen the Courier since. Slightly concerned, Arcade set out to look for him.

It was only a few minutes before Arcade found him on a couch in the cocktail lounge, lying on his back and holding the book directly above his eyes the way someone would only do after changing reading positions for a while.

"So, how do you like it so far?"

The Courier jumped, losing his grip of the book which then fell right on his face. Coming back to reality, the Courier pulled himself up, shifted into a sitting position, and looked right at Arcade.

"WOAH THIS IS SUPER GOOD LIKE I AM SO EXCITED TO READ MORE!"

It was Arcade's turn to jump.

"I truly hope that this one continues! It's got a great premise so far and I'm super excited!!!"

Arcade smirked; the Courier was kinda cute when he was excited.

"I'll leave you to your reading." 

He didn't tell the Courier that the last few pages were missing.


End file.
